Shinto: the way of the gods
by shawnfrst
Summary: Shinju tree was the tree of gods,it bore the chakra fruit...Why?what was the purpose? well,this is my story. it's an OC addition story. pairings: OCXOC,narutoXhinata
1. The divine tree,a sapling

**Shin-to**

 **Prelude**

Clear, barren land void of everything for as far as they could sense or simply knew.

Five power lights, the presence these bright spheres have they can only be called power sources. A black sparkle, bright silver sphere, a prismatic crystal, white ethereal ball and a small void (imagine: black hole) begin to glow with power, a few minutes later when the light dimmed there stood two humanoid beings. A male-female pair.

"Izanami" "Izanagi"...

The siblings both donned grey kimono that covered their whole form. They had silver eyes and black hair.

"They are taking physical form; this will give this planet a chance."

Nodding to each other they moved away from the clearing to watch the spectacle of their parents.

"Kotoamatsukami (the collective five are that), so this how they will save the planet"

"This will work;they chose this.. it is now the shin-to(The way of the gods)"

The five brighten up the horizon again which stayed a lot longer than before to leave a small tree sapling.

"A tree, shin-ju tree huh...it fits"

"We should go, we have our own work now that there are not controlling things"

Few years later they sired their own children to maintain the earth just like their own progenitors did

Izanami - "you represent sun and the yang of all thing amatrasu just like tsukuyomi is the essence of moon and yin."

Izanagi – "you shinigami will welcome the souls of dead and last, you are the force of nature,susano-0."

All four nodded in acceptance. "As your first task you have to bring forth the guardians of the elements."

With that they all left.

 **This is how Divine tree came to be, the origins of which are forever a mystery to the mankind.**

 **Millenniums later a princess consumed the chakra fruit of the shin-ju tree to end the conflict and came to be known as 'the rabbit goddess', Later she gave birth to two sons who possessed the powers of the chakra just like their mother when power corrupted the rabbit goddess both sons fought to and ended up sealing her and the vengeful form of the shin-ju tree.**

Twelve shin-to gods watched these events with great interests from their own domains.

Izanami- "the sustenance has stopped, Izanagi."

The male sibling looked serious for few moments

Izanagi- "(sigh) and they will be able to use the powers of the five."

Suijin- "what should we do?" A giant panda with brown deep eyes like earth soil asked as he chewed on a bamboo root,he looks very it has something to do with him being in a bamboo forest.

Amatrasu- a beautiful blonde woman with bright golden-orange eyes shook her head"We cannot interfere. "

Tsukiyomi -"but they just did the unthinkable; this planet won't fare so well if we don't fix this." He had shiny black hair and ebony white skin and white eyes much like two full white moons.

Shinigami- "they will all die." Death god's unforgiving gaze surprisingly turned sad as spoke these words.

A short lull fell between them for a few moments.

Fuujin- "not directly,only the five could influence the living directly and those two humans have the same powers no matter how small in fraction."

Suddenly they all brightened up. There was some hope.

Izanami-smiling "We GOTO the one with the samarasa eyes, since only he can see us and make him watch over the events thhen transfer his powers when the time is right."

Shinigami- he thoughtfully added"hopefully someone will be wise enough to fix this. "

Ryujiin-a majestic white and red coral patterned sea dragon said in a feminine "long shot but our only option."

Raijin-"If we can do indirect than maybe we should do more, I'm getting bored"

Izanagi and Izanami –"Like what?"Both asked with a soft smirk.

All expect for Amatrasu, Tsukiyomi and susano-0 chirped "we'll think of something! " expect for shinigami who just nodded.

Three sibling turned to their parents "we'd like to go with you father"

The couple just smiled"very well."


	2. Beginning

**I forgot this in the Prelude.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **OC and coming Jutsu are MINE.**

 **"dialogues"**

 **'thoughts'**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

* * *

Silent late night, its winter in the land of water and this one has been especially cold. The civil war trodden Nation have just recently been able to find momentary peace of the ninja world when the rebellion finally cornered the loyalists by killing the yagura, the fourth mizukage. People still fear their own shadow and that's true for civilians, ninja or bloodlines population alike so it isn't surprising that they keep their doors shut at night time.

"It's so cold... "a small boy of 7 or maybe 8 year old trudged through the empty streets of the small town, his skinny frame has long dark hair kept semi long trusses that covered his nature green eyes when he looks wore a black black half sleeve shirt over a white t-shirt with grey cargo shorts that looks worse for wear.

'Shouldn't have moved from that ally ...but it was so boring there.'

"Hey ..."

'Like I'm having a lot of fun right now.(sigh)'

"Hey!"

"Whoa! What?" he whipped his head to a deep dark alley, squinting due to low light; he saw a girl huddled in the middle of the ally. She lifted her head from her knees and looked at him with deep honey coloured eyes.

"Hey can you help me. I'm cold"

He wanted to ask her what is she doing here alone, how did she got here, where are her parents but he has always been awkward around people so he didn't and rushed to picked her up from her spot.

"Come here, if we stick together it'll be warm."

She stood up shakily, he realised she must have here a long time since her legs have lost feeling due to her sitting position so he tried to steady her slowly.

"O-okay, thank you"

Boy just nodded "we need to find help." Noting how cold she was.

Walking out of alley they immediately felt the cold return with the wind causing them to clutch each other tight instinctively. Realising this,they both chuckle.

"What are you kids doing here at this time?"

They looked up to see an old women standing in front of a small house. The boy moved ahead to shield the girl slightly, old woman didn't miss this and smirked internally.

'We need help, let's see how this goes...deep breath, no big deals just check your corners but the girl is making me nervous '

"We need help, we have nowhere to go lady."

She turned back towards the house. "Well then come on in it gets lonely here sometimes." She said Looking back with an eye smile. They both smiled too.

 **20 minutes later**

They sat on a futon besides a fire place inside a warm blanket sipping tea.

"Thank you lady" boy bowed his head and girl nodded, she was busy with the tea.

"Think nothing of it, like I said it was a bit lonely and call me granny miyo. What are your names?"

They felt at ease by her motherly smile. "I'm..." "I'm..."

Both kids looked at each other realising they didn't know others name.

"Hi, I'm satoshi michio and you?" he asked with a small smile.

'Michio will work for now'

"Hello, my name is Miyuki Mura" She answered brightly.

'Wow, she looks cute' this is the first time he focused on her looks, she had long brunette hair in pony tail with two small bangs on sides. Light peach skin slightly marred with dust from days of living on streets, she wore a blue and white dress that looked expensive. 'No sandals? '

"Pretty, Beautiful snow from the village. It fits you somehow."

She blushed at the comment and muttered a thank you looking down.

Seeing the interaction the old women smirked and said." OK time for bed kids, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay" they spoke already sleepy with the warm in the room.

Next morning came a bit early for the liking of satoshi and miyuki as they were really enjoying cuddling with each other in the winter morning. Satoshi yawned and saw miyuki smiling at him; he returned the smile as they sat up.

"Oh you're up, i was about to wake you two up. Breakfast time." old miyo went out of the room again after saying that.

"Let's go satoshi"

"Yep"

He heard her giggling.

'What?'

 **During breakfast**

The room of breakfast was simple just like the rest of the house with a familial vibe, a small wood table with four chairs on each side of it.

"Thanks again granny, you saved us."

"My, You're really are polite but I'll be irritated if you thank me one more time. i said its fine, really. OK satoshi-Chan?"

'Sigh...might as well.'

"Okay, granny miyo."

Her eyes seemed to shine hearing him call her that.

"How did you both got here?, you don't look like siblings."

Miyuki decided she would go first.

"My parents were killed in the last kaguya clan attack before they were wiped out. I was lucky." Her dulled eyes left satoshi at a loss of word, for him it was equal to being powerless.

'Damn'

"i was in an orphanage but it got destroyed because ninja thought it was refuge to bloodlines population...that was three years ago. I found miyuki in that alley just yesterday. "

'I can't go home yet, besides i haven't learned anything yet.'

"Poor children." I got out of my musing and miyuki twitched too. "You can stay here as long as you want."

Satoshi felt the urge to thank her again though he curbed it, no use annoying her.

"Granny, do you anything about ninja arts. You know how i can learn?"

Hearing this old miyo was interested. "why do wanna learn ninja arts, you wanna be a ninja?"

He thought for a bit, it somehow seemed an important question no matter how lightly she asked it.

Then he shook his head."Not necessarily. I just wanna survive." His answer was genuine but the old miyo realized that there was more to it than just that.

"Very well, I could teach you if you want...I'm a retired kunoichi."

Satoshi blew out a huge grin for the first time both of them saw him.

'bingo, hehe '

"Really! You will? That's awesome."

"Ano...i would like to learn too." miyuki joined in. Satoshi felt a different kind of happy feeling knowing that they would learn together that showed when he gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course, sweetie; we will begin tomorrow."

* * *

 **chapter 1: end**

thoughts are appreciated **,** please review if you can :)

also; anyone care to guess where this is going?


	3. Trainer Granny

**I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2: trainer granny**

Next morning:

Satoshi and miyuki were very excited to learn ninja techniques, they had heard so much about ninja and the things they could do but the talk with miyo dampened their increasing giddiness.

 **Flashback**

They were sitting opposite to a serious; scary looking granny miyo in the room near the lit fire place, its light coated the surrounding things and walls in a warm red-orange tint.

"This is how we're going do it. For the next 2 years I am going to teach you theory behind being a ninja."

Looks on their faces immediately were too easy read, miyo was knew what they were thinking exactly this moment and she was counting down to the nigh absolute question that all kids had when they start thinking about being a ninja '1 2-' .

"Um...so we need to study to be a ninja?" miyuki looked she was trying to come to term with it. Satoshi was confused.

"But I know how to read and write, is it really going to take 2 years for us to learn all this 'theory'?"

"Hmm how I can explain this...A large part of being a ninja is based on information gathering and understanding. You will understand when we go through it but for now you have to do it."

Both really wanted to learn so they accepted defeat to circumstances and hoped that it's over soon.

"This is what I plan on teaching you guys. For the next 2 years you will learn about History, Mathematics, chakra theory and related sciences. In morning you will do physical exercises, the afternoon we will fix for studies and evenings for weapons training .I'll go over each one when I teach you. "

Satoshi was mentally crying 'two whole years full of misery with no real techniques.'

"Oh don't look so glum some related stories are very fun, I'm sure you kids will like them hehe. "

 **Flashback end**

The two of them were running around a clearing miyo led them to. It was a patch plain ground small distance away from the road surrounded by trees from all sides, the afternoon sun had a nice effect of warm and cold filtered by the cool breeze of winter season.

They were both wearing new training cloths that granny got them, a grey-blue pair of shirt and pants with a light chainmail underneath, the weight of the metal made running more exhausting she was already tired.

Miyuki looked her partner, so much happened in just a day for her; just yesterday she was living off of begged food on the streets. People have been helpful, sympathising with her, Some tried talk her into going with them or had asked about her parents when they saw her but she was wasn't too trusting of them.

Then that snowfall happened, it didn't leave her much of a choice; she was dying and he was her age. In the hindsight it wasn't the best decision she ever made, what could he do? He WAS the same age as her but he did.

Right now he seemed deep in thought about something; cut off from the world. 'He doesn't talk much.'

"What are you thinking?" she poked him to make he noticed. He suddenly turned towards her; rightly looking startled like someone forcefully woke him up from a deep slumber, trying to process what she asked him which took him seconds to do.

"I'm thinking about what are we going to learn, have you ever seen someone do a ninja technique?"

"Oh yes, I have! a girl ninja. She made a rope like thing from water. "

Miyuki's answer made him smile she was as excited to learn as he was. They were both going to learn together and he thought that was great, yesterday he was ready to learn; partner or not but now idea of learning alone didn't seem as good as with her.

"That's great; I've only heard of them or seen in the movies, I like jutsu of all kinds that's one of the reasons I asked granny to teach us. "

"You've SEEN a movie before!? How? "

PITFALL! 'Damn, loose tongue...now how about "they showed them at the orphanage." will she buy it? (Sigh)...I think I'll go with the truth.'  
"Um...before I was in the orphanage; me and my parents lived somewhere else .they showed me and my real name is satoshi Yuri but please keep that to you. Ok?"

Satoshi had taken a gamble with this thigns could go south very soon for him if some people found out about him.

"I won't, if you buy me something. So will you?" she asked with a giggle she knew whatever it was, it was important to him.

"How can I say no when you threaten me with a giggle like that."

They conversation died with her blushing and they kept running.

* * *

After 2 hours later of constant running they collapsed when miyo stopped them, lectures as predicted were boring aside from history which they enjoyed visualising different ninja tales and myths they both hated them despite being good at every subject relatively.

Evening came with weapons practice where miyo introduced them to kunai and shuriken.

"I want you to get familiar with the shape and weight of kunai and shuriken as fast as you can and the best method is always practice. I can teach sword and senbon too but that'll come later."

Late in the evening miyo looked on as satoshi and miyuki kept throwing projectiles, they were both tired she could see it took great effort for them to get the kunai to even stick to the target boards.

Miyo was aware that it'll take a lot of work for the two of them to become ninja but nobody learned in a day, they were both intelligent which will be enough if they worked for it. Whatever the case next 2 years will be busy.

Between theories, physical exercises that kept getting exponentially difficult somehow and weapons, they had little time left to do much else all day long.

"...this i s how by banding together different clans the first hidden village was established within the fire country."

* * *

 **Timeskip**

"Bloodlines are special abilities that are passed on in a family; blood relation. They are special because no one that doesn't have the same bloodline can't use that ability, It's just like how an apple tree gives apples not oranges and they taste sweet instead of sour ."

"There are many different bloodlines and all that I know of can be classified in three categories.

1st are those that effect a person's elemental affinity; result they have can convert their chakra to two different types of elemental chakra and manipulate both simultaneously to create a new sub elemental, like wind and water makes ice. "

"...so even if I had wind and water both chakra natures I won't be able to make them into ice chakra?" miyuki asked, ice sounded fascinating.

"No cutie, the unique balance of the two chakra nature is instinctual to the bloodline user (ha-ha)." she looked liked she knew exactly what they were feeling and enjoying it.

"Well that sucks and here I thought that cooling would get easier in summers."

"(Chuckle) now that you've had your fun satoshi-chan."

He gave her an eye smile.

" 2nd are those that effect the body of the user and 3rd are called duojutsu since they manifests in the eyes, these two are even more rare."

"Next are major clans..."

* * *

 **Timeskip**

Discussion on tailed beast wasn't fun for any of them, this was the event that made them aware that being a ninja comes with its whole set of baggage and most of the time it's unavoidable.

"This is a taboo subject in the ninja world to talk aloud, there are nine chakra beasts in this world..."

She continued to explain; it was better if they knew now, she didn't leave out anything yet, myths included so why stop now?

"Where did they come from? They couldn't have just dropped or anything, right? "

"I'm afraid I don't know." too bad the air drop is the best he could get for now.

"So they seal them because they can't be killed?" miyo nodded positively at miyuki's question.

"And Seal them by that uzumaki thing? ,How exactly ? "

"Yes by fuinjutsu. It is a versatile and the hardest of ninja arts to master. "

"And what do they seal them in?"

Miyo almost flinched when she heard the inevitable question; she had expected it, they were smart children.

"In power containers but the most successful chances are when done in a human, Children to be specific."

. .sigh.

"Well, that can't be too pleasant." That was all he could say to that.

Miyuki was looking at him like he dropped a screw somewhere. "you're weird."

"Yeah well, it feels great."They all exchange looks and the trio laughed.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

The history of kage gave satoshi a goal, something to strive for.

"...last is the fourth hokage, he was the youngest in the history to be named a kage and a prodigy in fuinjutsu."

'That's awesome '

"He was famous for his incredible speed in battle, people suspected he used fuinjutsu as supplement somehow but no ever figured anything out; probably because anyone who saw him during war all died and he was the only ninja to get a flea on sight order in the bingo books."

'That does it!'

"Granny!, I wanna learn fuinjutsu, teach me teach me PLEASE!" poor boy didn't even realize that he stood up from his sitting position during his 'awesome overload', if he did he would've saved himself from the embarrassment to come, girls in the room laughed for 10 straight minutes while he was just standing at his' embarrassment spot' blushing. When they settled down he hung his head.

"we are never talking about this again, it never happened ."

Miyuki tried to stifle her giggle to no effect. Miyo motioned her to stop.

"I will teach you satoshi-Chan but mind you I only know the bare basics of it and anything else you'll have to make do on your own."

Satoshi nodded, determined to become a master sealer no matter what.

Their physical exercises included running to increase their agility and speed, for added difficultly later on hurdles were included. Another thing that miyo called dodge exercise where they were left in the forest and she threw stones at them from hidden stop to help their reflexes, reaction time and pain tolerance...by a lot.

Weapons training helped them determine what weapons works for them the best, satoshi was more suited for the hit and run tactic which suited his choice; kunai the best as a ranged weapon and miyuki had the accuracy for senbon.

Like I said, it was busy 2 years but they were even more excited for the next one now that they were going to do stuff rather than hear or read about it.

'Finally jutsu' they both thought with a dreamy look in their faces.

* * *

 **2 year mark**

Miyo was watching both kids who now she thought as her own, chatting away about how good it would be to finally learn jutsu now. well, miyuki chatted away satoshi looked content with just listening and responding, it still surprised her how he stitches between silent, almost broody to fun, quick witted.

He could be thoughtful one second and blunt as a hammer the next. Personality clashes were common but his balance of them was pretty funny to watch.

'Would have been interesting to know his parents (thoughtful chuckle). '

Both satoshi and miyuki were close as friends, that was way too easy to see as they were almost always together and didn't get tired of it, from what she could see satoshi was very possessive of miyuki, they didn't notice this since neither of them has much real world experience. It made her 'aww' a countless times to watch them just interact. From an outside eye they looked like friends those didn't any boundaries and with their human contact it might as well be true.

'He's quick; he'll figure it out...eventually.'

"Okay kiddies as we talked we'll start with the jutsu basics now."

"Lecture time-" "oi." A tick mark could be seen on granny's forehead, she didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"I thought we were done with those." "Yeah, what gives?" needless to say they were getting impatient.

"Oh hush, we'll get to that... now as I was saying there are many discipline in ninja art but those that I can teach you are taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu.

"Now as I told you in chakra theory. All jutsu manipulate chakra somehow except for kenjutsu if you want."

"Taijutsu uses chakra internally; inside the body, it's possible to use taijutsu without chakra but it's most effective with it.

Ninjutsu uses chakra to bring about physical changes in the environment like when miyuki told us about that ninja who used water whip.

Genjutsu makes victim process things that aren't happening ii reality by manipulating there chakra thus creating a mental change.

kenjutsu is the art of fighting with swords and fuinjutsu is the art of manipulating chakra with written seals to get a desired effect, I only know how to make seals to stored objects in them so that's what we'll learn rest is up to you guys."

"Now the schedule for the next year will be Physical training in the mornings are replaced by taijutsu lessons, we'll continue maths and relative science for fuinjutsu."

'okay, let it come 3 2 1'

"Aww, why granny...maths is such a crappy subject."

"(Sigh) then how come you're so good at it?"Miyo and Miyuki spoke simultaneously, he was that good...it wasn't fair.

"(Grin) you two are so cute, if you have to know; if you can imagine it you can do it but maths is so boring to imagine."

"Fuinjutsu require advanced calculative skills satoshi-chan."

"Fine, I swear if this thing isn't worth the trouble..."

"First order of business is to learn proper control of chakra to manipulate it to the desired effect and efficiently. as you now that chakra travels within definite pathways inside our body""

Nod1, Nod2 (A/N: he he)

"And you know that these paths have certain points from which we can expel chakra called chakra points but we need to properly control our chakra for expelling, maintaining and regulating it from the points."

She stopped to see if they understood the completed explanation, they were extraordinarily intelligent but she liked to make sure.

So it went. In the morning they worked on taijutsu and kenjutsu she had them go through stances for both right after one another, she explained that both were connected and it's why hidden mist had the best kenjutsu fighters.

It took both of them two months just to get all the stances at a passable level. Miyuki beat satoshi in this field and he was annoyed that he wasn't improving at her rate.

Meditating to getting the feel for their chakra was done in month.

"Look inside and feel for slight warmth. Easiest way of doing this is to look for the source and that is at the belly. "

When they built up enough control to regulate a bit inside their own network It changed everything for them, now they had a booster of sort to help them in all physical abilities and miyo introduced them to fun trick of sticking to surfaces using chakra. Although technically a control exercise but they recognized its usefulness.

Next four months were spent practicing taijutsu, kenjutsu while fuinjutsu were taught in between everyday when they had time.

"Fuinjutsu works on the principle that different symbol have different effect on chakra and by arranging the symbols in a matrix different effect are still. Position of the symbols and the position of the seal as a whole changes the effects like; symbol for sealing wood and metallic object into a scroll are different but if you can combine both symbols successfully then you can seal metals with wood surfaces and new symbols can be derived if you know the inner working of the technique and the method calculations hence maths."

Like she said complicated and difficult.

"I only know how to make seals to store objects so symbols and combination for everything else you'll have to learn by trial and error or find different examples."

Two months to the one year mark

"Now for ninjutsu-"

"Finally, Teach us" satoshi liked to think himself as a patient person but this was just ridiculous.

"Hush, for ninjutsu we need to learn hand seals (internal LMOA)."

'What the...' "Ahh! You have to doing this on purpose" his face was red after 10 second of screaming and he was huffing from the loss of air.

'he blew a fuse !Best prank ever ,totally worth the effort ...wait till finds out he could learn these three whenever he wanted just by meditation '

of course someone will disagree and say that he's the undeniable pranking champion but he isn't here or now(yet) and that is an old lady so cut her some slack.

The snickers from the girls turned into full blown laughs.

"O...Ok, tha... (ghe ghe) that's enough miyuki . But seriously hand seals."

And the laughs were back.

When they finally learned ninjutsu both were left think the same thing.

"We're going to learn three jutsu today; henge, clone and replacement jutsu. These techniques are the embodiment of shinobi life style: Deception."

She showed them the hand seals for each and performed them so that they know what it looks like.

When they finally learned ninjutsu both were left think the same thing. "This is it!?" this time they were both ticked off.

"We didn't use ANYTHING we learned, you just showed us the hand seals an- you did this on purpose, you deliberately taught chakra and hand seals in the end. We could have learned this in the beginning."

She moved one step forward to them looked them into the eyes "yes, as I said shinobi are all about deception. Remember that."

It took a few seconds for him to get his feelings sorted out "(amused huff) I get it, thank you granny miyo."

"I guess it had its merits, this is the most important lesson huh."Miyuki wasn't far behind.

Seeing that they learned what lesson she wanted them to miyo showed them a proud smile. "what did I say about thank you boy."

He showed her a sheepish smile that melted her heart.

"Last thing on the bill, Genjutsu. Tricking the mind, the more senses you successfully capture the harder it is to break out of it. The more vivid and well thought your Genjutsu is, the better chance it has of withstanding chakra impulses. "

 **Chapter 2: End**


End file.
